1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of improved custom raised roofs for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, custom raised roofs for vehicles such as a van or minivan are well known in the art. Referring to FIG. 6, there is shown a prior art raised roof 1 attached to the upper body portion 4 of the vehicle body 5. One of the disadvantages with the prior art raised roof 1 is that they do not provide integrated rain gutters for diverting water away from the sides of the vehicle, and thereby the water impairs the vision of a driver. The prior art raised roof 1 utilizes the existing rain gutters which are separated pieces mounted around the vehicle body. However, utilizing the existing rain gutters will not work with extended upper door portions of the vehicle doors because they are cut off. Another disadvantage with these prior art raised roofs is that they do not provide an integrated door frame recess for receiving extended upper door portions of the vehicle doors.
It is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of an improved, raised roof with integrated rain gutters for diverting water away from the sides of the vehicle. It is also desirable to provide an improved, raised roof with an integrated door frame opening for receiving extended door portions of the vehicle.